Daisuke Shiraji
Raiden Unohana '''(卯ノ花雷電, Unohana Raiden) is the head of the Unohana Clan as well as the Captain of the 12th Division in the Gotei 13 and the third president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute . He is also the founder of the Genesis Project; he works on it along with his lieutenant Kobayashi Nami, Urahara Kisuke , and an anonymous previous member of the Gotei 13 that lives outside the Seretei . His lieutenant is also his cousin and working partner since they started working for the Gotei 13. Appearance Raiden is a slender, tall, young looking man with pale skin, midnight blue eyes, and shoulder long black hair; he also has a tragus piercing on his right ear. Raiden wears a sleeveless captain's haori on top of his standard Shinigami uniform. Personality History Before becoming a Shinigami Raiden Unohana grew up in the Unohana Manor in the Seretei, with his very close childhood friend Ayane Kuroko and his cousin Nami Kobayashi. He spent some very happy years there until after an incident where his mother died tragically when he decided to attend the Shin’o Academy. Immediately after entering the academy Raiden became friend with Nanashi, a girl from Zaraki, the 80th District of the North Alley of Rukongai, they remained excellent friends until his early graduation when he joined the Kidou Corps. After graduation from the academy Raiden received an invitation from the Kidou Corps Commander and joined the Kidou Corps in order to put to work his excellent skills. Even though they offered him an immediate seat on the division he refused the special treatment and decided to experience everything from opening the Senkaimon to placing barriers and worked his way to the top. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the Twelfth Division Raiden possesses an incredibly strong spiritual power. Even while his Reiryoku has been limited to a 20% by the seal placed upon Shinigami passing through a Senkaimon its sheer strength is powerful enough to inflict fear on low level Hollows. During his battle in Hueco Mundo with the Espada Jasmine Viel Raiden requested the seal to be removed, the result was a blast of Reiatsu so strong it subjugated three of Jasmine’s four Fracciones to their knees. Kidou Mastery Since he started on the Shin’o Academy Raiden demonstrated a very stable control over his Reiryoku even better than that of many graduated students. Said control allowed him to be highly proficient on his ability with Kidou. He proved himself to be very proficient even during the first year of education and received close tutoring by his aunt Retsu Unohana who also trained him in Kaidou with which he is good enough to heal mild to severe non life threatening injuries. Quotes *''Imperfection should not be feared, if anything embrace it because it's the only way you can teach yourself on how to live.'' *(To Ayane): I may not the the strongest of us all but I am the best at what I do. *(To Ayane): Everyone knows my name in the Seretei, because of how much I had to go through and my accomplishments, not because I betrayed those who trusted me. Today you shall die, night will finally close on you. I was hopping it wouldn't to come to this. Bankai... *''I seriously don't expect anyone to think that I am in any way like her.''